


Im Not Angry Anymore

by w6rship



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad, Trust, broken trust, chatfic, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: Kuroo goes to university, making a promise not to forget his friends.He hasn’t replied to them in 4 months, but then he suddenly does.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_ [ PRIVATE MESSAGES ] _

_ [ 4:30 am] _

> **_Tsukishima_** : We miss you. I’ve been visiting with Akaashi and Bokuto for spring break. We’re tired, kuroo. It’s taxing, all the nights we spend laying awake, waiting for a text or a call, they take a toll on me. On all of us. 
> 
> We know your not going to call, but i’m always up until sunrise waiting for the notifacation alert. I can’t help but wonder if you’ve blocked my number? Marked it as spam? Is that what we are to you? annoying people who keep on bugging you? Did you forget that’s my number or you don’t care? 
> 
> It’s all to much. I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared. My anxiety has been so bad these past few months, not even tadashi can calm me down anymore. It’s getting so bad, Kuroo. 
> 
> Kenma and I have quit volleyball. Please just respond to me. You promised me you wouldn’t forget about me and the others when you went to uni but you haven’t replied to any of us. Kuroo we’re worried. We even called your aunt, but she said you’ve online. Does that mean you want to cut off contact with us? Stop being our friend? If you do just tell us, because this is so much worse.
> 
> Keiji and i are slipping back into our old habits. Reply to us. Please. also Bokuto started drinking now. He comes home late drunk out of his mind, Kuroo. Please. This is killing us. Your killing us, kuroo. Fucking answer. 
> 
> Kenma is in the ER. He tried to take his life last week kuroo. He tried to fucking kill himself. Answer us. Please. You anchored us all, kuroo. You mean so much to us, we depended on you so much. Maybe that’s why you won’t reply? We were all to pushy? Maybe i shouldn’t have trusted you, kuroo. Remember when you used to text me every night and morning, trying to make me comfortable with you? maybe i shouldn’t have let my guard down. But i guess it’s fine for me. But the others? Your closest friends? even Kozume? Kuroo reply to us. Please. 
> 
> It’s been 4 months. We know your still at uni, we keep on calling the school. Reply to us, god damn it. We’re going insane. Kuroo fucking please. I’ve started praying every single day, before every meal, and before every class. Praying that you’ll fucking answer us and explain. This is selfish, kuroo, please...

_ [ read 5:27 am ] _


	2. Chapter 2

_ [GROUP CHAT] _

_ [5:30 am] _

** Kuroo has added Kozume, Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Bokuto to a group chat **

_**Kuroo**_ : holy shit

_**kuroo**_ : holy fucking shit

_**kuroo**_ : i’m sorry

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so so sorry

_**kuroo**_ : holy shit

_**kuroo**_ : i fucked up 

_**kuroo**_ : oh my god

_**kuroo**_ : my aunt took all my stuff away

_**kuroo**_ : holy shit

_**kuroo**_ : i’m taking a train to Tokyo. 

_**kuroo**_ : i’ll be there in a few hours

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so sorry

_**kuroo**_ : guys i’m so fucking sorry

_**kuroo**_ : kenma im sorry

_**kuroo**_ : i should’ve been there

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so fucking sorry kenma

_**kuroo**_ : and Kou i’m sorry 

_**kuroo**_ : i’m sorry holy shit

_**kuroo**_ : and Tsukishima and Akaashi i’m so sorry

_**kuroo**_ : damn it this is all my fault 

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so fucking sorry you probably hate me now

_**kuroo**_ : oh my god

_**kuroo**_ : i’m at the train station right now 

_**kuroo**_ : holy shit

_**kuroo**_ : where are you guys staying

_**kuroo**_ : i need to talk to you all

_**kuroo**_ : i’m sorry

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so sorry

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so fucking sorry 

_**kuroo**_ : i should’ve been there

_**kuroo**_ : i should’ve visted

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so fucking sorry 

_**kuroo**_ : i should sent you a letter

_**kuroo**_ : i should’ve called you from the school phone

_**kuroo**_ : i’m sorry

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so sorry

_ [ read 5:45 am] _


	3. Chapter 3

_ [ GROUP CHAT ] _

_ [ 5:50 am] _

_**kozume**_ : oh my fucking god

_**kozume**_ : holy fuck

_**kozume**_ : shit

_**kozume**_ : damn it

_**kozume**_ : your a fucking asshole

_**kozume**_ : fuck you 

_**kozume**_ : honestly 

_**kozume**_ : i can’t breathe right now

_**kozume**_ : i just-

_**kuroo**_ : i’m sorry kenma i’m so fucking sorry

_**kuroo**_ : this is my fault 

_**kuroo**_ : i should’ve been there for you

_**kozume**_ : i can’t-

_**kozume**_ : it’s just fucking-

_**kozume**_ : this is bullshit. 

_**kuroo**_ : kenma i’m sorry 

_**kuroo**_ : i should’ve been there i’m a fucking shit person

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so sorry fuck 

_**kozume**_ : kuroo.

_**kozume**_ : these past 7 months have been hell on earth. Do you know how hard it was? For at least a solid month i would end up going to school late because i kept on forgetting you weren’t able to walk with me anymore. I quit volleyball afterwords because i couldn’t fucking stand it. Everything reminded me of you. Everything still does. I’m going fucking insane, Tetsurou. I’d rather be dead right now. I missed you so much. So fucking much. My life isn’t worth it, kuro. Shit...

_**kuroo**_ : i should’ve been there for you, i should’ve visted when i was on breaks, i should’ve emailed you from school. I’m sorry i didn’t do that. I’m sorry i had to put you through that, Kenma. I’m so fucking sorry. I hate myself for torturing you, making you feel all of that. I’m so god damn sorry.

_**kozume**_ : i know you are. but it hurts so much kuro. i miss you so much. I’m so mad at you, but i fucking love you so much that it hurts. 

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so sorry kenma

_**kuroo**_ : you have every right to be furious with me, because i am so fucking sorry for not checking in. 

_**kozume**_ : kuro, i’m hurting because i love you. but when you get here don’t expect to be friends again. just because i love you, so much, that i’d die for you, doesn’t mean i trust you. you hurt all of us so bad kuroo, it’s going to take a while.

_**kuroo**_ : i know

_**kuroo**_ : i messed up so bad

_**kuroo**_ : i’m so fucking sorry.


End file.
